Star Wars Galaxies: Mythril Crisis
by Anidrin
Summary: Based on the MMORPG Star Wars Galaxies. this is the story of my adventures.Orphaned on Tatooine at a very young age, 5 young boys banded together to survive the harsh desert. Now they fight the empire.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here, except a few of the characters. Sony and Lucas Arts own everything else.

Joining Forces

Orphaned on Tatooine at a very young age, 5 young boys banded together to survive the harsh desert. The first few months were hard but they survived. Now men, they have formed a team to fight evil and protect the helpless.

When I was a child, I was abandoned in the streets of Mos Eisley. I can't remember my parents very well, but that is alright. They weren't my family. The guys I grew up with in the alley behind the Lucky Depot are my family. These guys have been along side me my whole life. We have done some crazy things together some of which have gotten us in a lot of trouble. Lifos has been the one to take the leader position in our group more often than the rest. Not that we decided that way, he just takes control when we get into trouble. Then there is Okei, the wise guy. Humor is definitely his game. Imuzz is a troublemaker all the way around. Sometimes I think it would be better if he couldn't speak. Ok well he isn't that bad, but he has started a few cantina brawls. Axock is the one I know the least. He tends to go off on his own a lot.

After one of the cantina brawls that we barely won, a guy named Ind to talk to us. He told us that his boss had seen the fight and liked our skills. We could only just be called novices. Imuzz, with his big mouth gloated about how he could take the whole cantina out himself. Okei couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. Ind old us that we all show great potential. He wrote our names down on a list with some others. He told us that he would give us each a new blaster pistol if we delivered the list to a contact of his. I didn't think it was that great of an idea, but the others insisted that we do. I finally agreed as I knew that our CDEF pistols wouldn't do much for anything except practice on some nunas. I still didn't like this; we never knew the name of the guy who we were meeting. When we arrived at the location, we saw this guy in a cloak, obviously hiding his face from view. He asks for the list, and Lifos hands it to him. He tells us to hurry back to Ind for our reward. He didn't have to tell us twice. After we returned to the cantina, Ind issued each of us our new pistols. Everyone was so excited. As we were leaving, Ind asks us for another favor. She said that the guy who delivers her boss' lunch is lost in the desert. She told us that we should go to him and bring him back here. Imuzz was so excited about the pistol he agreed. And we can't let one of us go on a dangerous mission alone. It was a long walk once we found him. Let's just say he wasn't the nicest guy to have to walk a long way back to town with. When we returned back to Ind, his boss wasn't happy at all for his incompetence. We all walked to a private room, and Ind shut the door behind her. I had a very bad feeling about it. Not even five seconds after the door was shut, her boss turns around and shots him point blank. "Now, everyone here knows not to get on Lady Valerian's bad side!" If getting lost in the desert got you on her bad side, then we were gonna be in a world of hurt... I wasn't the only one eager to get back to our camp outside of town. A few weeks later, we went back into the cantina. We hoped that Ind or her boss wouldn't remember us or bother us. As soon as we sat down with our drinks, a MSE droid came to our table with a message. It was from Ind. The message told us to go to the private office in the back of the cantina to meet with her. The little droid wouldn't leave until we all got up and started for the back. She asked us why we haven't been in town for a while. Axock, for the first time spoke to Ind himself. He said we were busy gathering creature hides. It wasn't all that wrong. She told us that there was a very important off-worlder coming to meet the Lady. We were to escort her to the cantina. At the time, we didn't think anything of it, but we weren't allowed to speak of Lady Valerian at all, Or any of her followers for that matter. I thought it was to keep quiet that he had any association with them. We did as we were asked. We met Dr. Kaum at the Star port and brought him to the Lucky Depot as ordered. Right as we were out side the door, he whispers to me asking when he will meet Jabba the Hutt. At that moment I realized what importance the dr. would have for Ind. Lady Valerian was the greatest enemy of Jabba. And the Dr thought we were taking him to Jabba. Right then I new we were helping the wrong people. But I couldn't do anything just then or we would all be killed. As we walked away from the back room where we dropped of the Dr, I heard gun shots. I knew he was dead. I don't think they knew what happened then. But that night I told hen that we had to get out of this. We couldn't go up against the stronger smuggler in the galaxy. That would be suicide.

I was sure that Jabba would have us known to be associated with the valerians; he had sides everywhere. That is what we were to become. Spies for Jabba. There was no way that we could just walk into his palace and tell him that. We would be killed before we could even step foot inside. We would have to take out some of the valerians before hand. There was another order given to us by Ind. We were to go with this group and take out a small base of Hutt's followers. I told the rest of the guys what our plan was. When they opened fire, turn around and shoot the valerians. Make sure none survived. Hopefully then Jabba would see that we are with him. Everything went to plan, except that we had to explain why Jabba's followers got away and the rest of our group was dead. Imuzz, being a quick thinker, said we were ambushed and were sent back with a message for the Lady to stay away from Jabba. I was extremely surprised they all bought it.

After that we didn't venture into Mos Eisley, unless we had to. Even then, Lifos would disguise us. That was another talent he had, he could change people's appearance. He wasn't that great at it yet, butt good enough to get us in town unnoticed. We decided that Mos Eisley wasn't safe for us any more. We almost didn't make it on the shuttle; Imuzz said something about the valerians being stupid enough to net notice us. I think they finally realized it was us as the shuttle door was closing. But we were out of reach or their blaster fire.

We landed in Anchorhead. At the time we didn't know much about the Galactic War. We just knew that the Empire was in control. Though it didn't help us out while we were living on the streets, it was in charge. Anchorhead was only an outpost compared to Mos Eisley. We headed south to set up camp. As we were scouting out a campsite, we saw a huge house one way and a smaller way in the other. While we were camping, Okei and I decided to take up rifles instead of pistols. A week later, we started doing some simple missions in Anchorhead, for a few credits. They were easy enough. Okei and I decided to go and visit the people living in the smaller house. As we entered the house, we soon realized that it was an architect shop. Just as we were about to head back home, the owner came in. She was very nice. She was just starting her architect career, so the supply was somewhat limited. She thanked us for visiting and asked us to return soon. We told her that we would. We returned back to our camp. The other three went to visit the larger house.

The guard of the large estate had the guys deliver some papers to a contact back in Anchorhead. When we all went back to the large estate, the guard let us in to talk to the owner, Huff Darklighter. The first thing he asked was if we supported the Empire or fought against it with the rebel. I said that we didn't know enough about the war to choose a side. He asked us how often the empire has helped us out, we all replied never. He then told us abut the war and how the rebels were going to destroy the empire. Everyone was very interested in what he had to say. We all asked Huff where we could find a rebel recruiter. He told us that most of them were in hiding, but we might find one in town. When we found one, he had us go do some missions for the rebel cause. We were gaining rebel rank and credits quickly. One of our missions was to take out some pirates. We just arrived, when all of a sudden a gang of valerians attack us. We only just escaped the ambush. We knew that we needed to get off the planet to get out of reach of Lady Valerian. We went to our friend Chatti's shop and bought all of a small house each. She gave us a small discount and we soon left the planet.


End file.
